Wafanci Wiki
About the Wafanci A lovely story of Wario. It is a story with no real story. Has many great and lovable characters. The Wafanci is an ever growing fan fiction that includes the loved Wario and features many character from other medias and it's own original characters. What is the Wafanci The Wafanci is a fan fiction about Wario's life but it is soon flipped upside down and he will have some event which will change his life forever. If you desire to read the Wafanci and take in it's greasiness click this link SPOILERZ AHEAD!!!!!! CLICK ON THE LINK AND READ IT NOW Plot Summary Wario awakes from a lovely sleep. He falls down his stairs and than goes to eat some garlic for breakfast then watches some t.v. His brother, Waluigi, asks Wario if he can buy him some lotion for his sexual needs. Wario goes to Sprouts and buys a lot of garlic lotion. He drives back home and gives Waluigi his lotion. Then a solicitor comes to the door, Wario kills him. Then his good friend K.Rool comes over. They then go bully a shy guy across the street. The shy guy shoots Wario and he blacks out. Wario then wakes up in K.Rool's apartment in Brooklyn. We have some character development and we are introduced to Greaseborn and Toadette. THey go explore brooklyn when a homeless man approaches Wario asking him to take him to the soup kitchen across the street. They go across to the soup kitchen. The homeless man is killed by the owner, Meta Knight for being insane. The group goes to a buffet hall where Wario sees Reggie. He attacks Reggie because he owes him money, they then fight. Wario comes out on top and Wario is given his money. Then from out of the crowd a strange lad named Yusuke askes if he can paint Wario. It takes a long time but the painting is finished when suddenly Brooklyn is mysteriously attacked by an unknown force. The gang with their new member, Yusuke run back to K.Rool's apartment which has a teleportation machine and they teleport away. Wario has a dream about the Garlic Goddess. She gifts him the goddess garlic which gives Wario powers. Wario and co. wake up somewhere in the depths of the NROMC, and are guided by an unknown individual towards a town in which they can get help. The group approaches a building, inside of which is the lord himself, Gabon Newell. The group battles Gabe in a fight to the death, and Gabe loses. Toadette is lost in the crossfire. The gang teleports back to K.Rool's apartment in Brooklyn, where they find the city in ruin. They decide it's time for them to take their leave. They head to a gas station in which they find Teddy Roosevelt. They leave almost immediately. The guys keep driving until they reach Wario's home in Tennessee. Wario wakes in the morning to find a new arrival to the party, Captain Falco, who has agreed to help. The group feels the urge to visit the local IKEA before heading out. They do so, and inside they find Mario and his pet Yoshi while eating Swedish. Both Wario and Captain Falco beat Mario and his pet into submission, and the two continue to eat their meals. While doing so, they realize they haven't seen the rest of their friends in a while. King Dedede texts Wario telling him that he kidnapped his friends. Wario shrugs this off at first, but then realizes that he was serious. The two eventually track down the King of Dreamland and beat him, crashing their vehicle in the process. As they awaken, they come to find out that they are in another dimension. After some convincing, King Dedede joins the group, and they all search for a way out of this alternate universe. Characters Major Characters Wario- Wario is the main character of the story. He lives a boring life in a pretty greasy home in Tennessee. Wario has some incredible powers like being immune to physical attacks and hot wiring cars. He is also gifted the goddess garlic in Chapter 2 1/2 from the Garlic Goddess. He also hates solicitors. K. Rool- K.Rool is Wario's best friend. He lives in Brooklyn. He was first introduced at the end of Chapter 1: A Greasy Start. Greaseborn- The dragonborn who is living in K.Rool's apartment. After Wario notices how greasy he is Wario nicknames him Greaseborn. Travels with Wario for a little bit but then gets lost and is never seen or heard of again. Toadette- Also lives in K.Rool's apartment. Speaks by screaming. Dies in Chapter 3: Grease and Snow at the hands of Gabe Newell. Yusuke- Yusuke is a strange lad who approaches Wario because he desires to paint his greasiness. Captain Falcon- Mysteriously appeared in Wario's house after a strange night. Proves to be a good friend of Wario. King Dedede- Kidnapped Wario's friends after the Ikea fight for no good reason but becomes a good friend of Wario. Is shot in chapter 6: Grease in a Dryland by the guy. It is revealed he was working for Milo C but betrayed him, dies when the hospital he is at blows up from Milo C. Alyx- The wife of King Dedede. Cares for him deeply despite the fact he is an over sized penguin. Dies by King Dedede's side when the hospital blows up. Bimbone- Mysteriously appeared in the restaurant after the gang discovered the truth. He is a strong lad who proves his worth. Garlic Goddess- The goddess of garlic. She has immense beauty and wears a garlic dress. Gifts Wario the goddess garlic which allows him to harness the power of grease and garlic. Garlic Warrior- A warrior wearing garlic armor. Knight of the garlic army. Gifts Wario a garlic sword. Lucas- An L-Tetromino. Lets the group stay in his house after the fight with Milo C. Shaggy- Tries to combat the Old Man but does not have a good strategy and is killed by the Old Man. Phoenix Wright- Wario's attorney, defends Wario from getting a life sentence when he framed for the death of K.Rool Roomer- An asperger like no others, is equivalent to a demigod. First meets Wario when he is put in the same holding cell as Wario. Goes on rages call a Remarbo where he is nearly unstoppable. Kinda resembles a squirrel Side Characters Waluigi- The brother of Wario. Spends most of his days locked away in his room but later on decides to do something with his life. Olimar- Not much is known about him except for the fact is really small. Dies when Wario accidentally steps on him. Tyler Hakanen- A strange homeless man Wario comes across. Asks Wario for help to get to a soup kitchen. Is killed by Meta Knight Meta Knight- Owner of Meta Knight's Soup Kitchen. Talks in an accent. Reggie- Ex-president of Nintendo of America. Promises Wario money but never pays and when he is confronted by Wario they fight, he loses and pays Wario. The greasy man- A worker for Milo C. Puts the gang in binds when he finds them in the NROMC and makes a Skyrim reference. A T-Tetrimo- A tetrimo working as a cashier at a convince store. Accuses Yusuke of being racist. Teddy Roosevelt- The manager at a convince store. Get's mad at Yusuke for being racist. Maya Fey- Phoenix companion, assists in Wario's trial Edgeworth- Prosecutor against Wario, known for being cruel and clever but was lacking on Wario case Judge Yoda- Green little judge dude, Wario despises him. Antagonists The Old Man- An incredibly powerful being who looks like a Korean man in his 60's-70's. After the group is mysteriously teleported to a different planet they meet the Old Man who was kept prisoner on the planet but soon attacks Wario and proves his strength. Milo C- A mysterious man who buys a the land that appeared in the middle of the Atlantic ocean and is now the dictator. Has a lot of money. Kidnaps K.Rool at the the end of Chapter 6: Grease in a Dry Land. Is killed when he tries to fake his death. Gabe Newell- Game developer who was approached and hired by Milo C as an adviser. Is confronted and stopped by the group. Mario - Is not inherently bad but is disliked by Wario. Fights Wario in IKEA. Their fight is so grand the IKEA is set ablaze. He is then launched away by Captain Falcon's falcon punch. The Guy- A strange bearded guy who runs a restaurant in Scootvillage. Has multiple clones and attacks the group after King Dedede finds out. Is killed by the group. Hol Horse- Hired by Milo C to fake his death and take care of Wario and his friend but is an absolute dunce and kills Milo C on accident. Dr.Phil- Host of the Dr.Phil show. Tried to help Waluigi get over his masturbation addiction but didn't help. Wario was suppose to pay him but never did. Has been following Wario through his entire journey when he finally found a good place to get his money, but failed and got his arm cut off. Major Events Wario's awakening: Wario waking up from his sleep. This sets up Wario's character. It also shows us his everyday life. Wario getting shot: This scene is the very reason why Wario's life is changed and why he goes on his adventure. Without this scene the entire story would not happen. Death of Olimar: Are you kidding? No one cares! Major Locations Sprouts- A local "healthy foods" super market. Just off-brand chips and soda that's supposed to be "more healthy for you", or whatever. Don't shop unless you want the cheap taffy bags. Dat shit's pretty gud. Chapters Chapter 1: A Greasy Start Chapter 2: Greasy Apartment in a Greasy City Chapter 2 1/2: Greasy Man in a Greasy Dream Chapter 3: Grease and Snow Chapter 4:Night of Grease Chapter 5: Unknown Greaseland Chapter 6: Grease in a Dry Land Chapter 6 1/2: Greasy Sleep and Greasy Dreams. Chapter 7: I'm Grease to the Bone Chapter 8: The Greasy Turnabout Chapter 9: The Grease after the Storm Trivia The story began on February 12th, 2019. Wario's birthday in the story is June 24th. Wario hates onions but pronounces them onyons. Every chapter opens with Wario awakening from some form of sleep. Also every chapter name involves grease. K.Rool is 36 years old, his birthday is October 31st. K.Rool's first name is King. K.Rool's apartment is on the 5 floor of his apartment complex. K.Rool has a teleportation machine in his closet. Wario wakes up in NROMC on February 23rd, 2019 The greasy man's real name is Man. Captain Falcon is 23, and his birthday is August 5th. It is told by legend that Bimbone was trapped in an unknown catholic middle school for an undisclosed amount of time. He was supposedly held captive by an unknown strong middle-aged English teacher in the building's basement. Bimbone was eventually able to escape without being noticed, as he could not stand up to the man in a physical battle. Bimbone doesn't like talking about this story. Milo C hears a legend in which a cowboy man shot an Indian man in the head and wasn't hurt at all, and assumed it was due to the cowboy man's weakness instead of the Indian man's toughness, and decided to track down the cowboy man and pay him to kill him, assuming that he wouldn't die. Greaseborn might or might not be dead The first ever sighting of the Old Man was when a lazy middle-aged dude recorded footage of him flying about a city yelling his catch-phrase. Very frightening. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse